midge_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Xpert Flint
Background Xpert Flint is the current leader of the camp. Xpert has a good relationship with his brother Alsimi. Both of them were quarantined off in a good safe-zone away from the meme wars beyond the wall. The two of them took fascination on researching all about the lives of their ancestors. They quickly discovered the events of the Cormn Flaek massacre from one-thousand years ago. Xpert learned that he had been named after the original Xpert Flint, who survived the Cormn Flaek massacre and went on to continue the family line. Xpert went on to study politics and law when he found out his ancestor was a police chief. Eventually, Xpert met his soon-to-be wife, Kellie. They had two boys together named Paranormal and Arthur. Xpert became obsessed with researching and discovering all about his ancestry, and more specifically - the Cormn Flaek. The more he looked into this, the more danger he got into. One night, in the midst of his research - he went down to the kitchen for a drink when he found his wife Kellie dead. Next to her - a box of corn flakes. Xpert does not have a good relationship with his son Arthur Flint, who blames him for the death of Kellie due to his extensive research into the family tree. Arthur has expressed great interest of leaving the family on numerous occasions. Act l On the first day, Xpert ran as a mayoral candidate against Faulty Heisenberg. The election was close, with Xpert barely taking the victory with twenty-five to twenty-four votes. As his first act of mayor, he allowed Faulty the slot of Chief of Police, and Besi Winston the slot of Judge. Xpert went on to allocate the protection tokens to The Neighbourhood on both the first and second nights. On the second day Besi Winston quit his job as Judge, and Xpert had to name a new judge. He picked Bearby Winston as the new judge. On the third day, after his brother Alsimi alongisde his son Arthur and Harakoni Winston had retrieved three eggs from the Simpsons House, he allocated them out to be kept hidden among the families. On the fourth night Xpert and many others went to defend the neighbourhood from the incoming handymen attack. He managed to fight off the handymen with the others but lost his son Paranormal Flint in the fight. Throughout nights five to seven Xpert allocated the protection tokens to the neighbourhood. On the eighth night, Xpert, Eucalyptus, Faulty and Captain Weaboo went to the carnival in order to trade Oogway as a sacrifice to save Arthur and Crab Bloke from being killed. Oogway agrees and when they arrive to the carnival, The Riddler says that he only has Crab Bloke, as Mothman took Arthur and flew away. This outrages Xpert. After Eucalyptus saves Crab Bloke, they all run off. Oogway stayed behind to face off against Clayface. When Clayface charges at Oogway, Oogway taps him with his stick, sending Clayface off into another dimension. Category:Characters